sewing wounds
by firedandelion
Summary: What ever happened to Katniss and Peeta after the war? How did their romance rekindle? What problems arose on the way. Here is where you can find out.
1. routines

**A story after mockingjay before the epilogue. Disclaimer I own nothing but the plot everything goes to Suzanne Collins.**

* * *

I wake up with a start yelling Prim. Once I see my suroundings of a dusty night stand ,an old jacket thrown on a fancy chair and a elabrate cherry wood dresser I relize I am in my room Taking deep slow breaths I calm my heavy breathing and racing heart rate. I look over my room to find a ugly cat staring at me in pure discust I must have woken it up Buttercup hisses at me in anger I hiss right back while swinging my legs over the side of the bed and begin preparing for a day of hunting and keeping the ghosts of my past from consuming me completly.

I think about what needs to be done today I have made sort of a routine out of my days wake up (normally screaming) Get dressed, Collect a loaf of bread from Peeta off of the porch. Eat some before I leave, give buttercup some food, Hunt, leave a squirrel on peeta's porch skin my catch, give Greasy Sae my catch to give out, eat the rest of the bread and try to sleep.

This routine gives me somthing to do with my days somthing to live for. With this routine I don't owe anyone anything at all. I don't have to see anyone exept Greasy Sae and her grandaughter and they know better then to pester me. Haymitch drinks day and night and cares for his geese. Peeta bakes and gives the bread to the town. We don't talk it is just to soon we went from strandger to lover to enemy much to fast. I still love him but it may be to late. We have not seen each other in a while mabe it is for the best. Gale and I have not talked since the day I killed coin. I want to be freinds but for him I know it will be to painful. I have found my self searching my self to forgive him I guess I do.

The rebuilding of the district is slow and painful. With the help of the old citzens and the goverment it is progresing. We are hoping it will be livable within two years for now the main goal is planning out the district and collecting the dead.

I think that today will be the same I could not have been more wrong fate just works that way. I finish getting dressed and go on the porch to collect the loaf of bread that never fails to be there. There is nothing there but a white porch swing and a rake leaning against the side of the house. I try to stay calm and look to Peeta's house. There should be either no lights on meaning he is gone already or the kitchen light should be on meaning he is cooking The bedroom light is on and nothing else. This would not have unnerved me if it were not for the fact that Peeta needs a routine just as much as me if not more without it we have no purpose. Somthing is wrong I just know it.

I know I have to go and see what is going on even after all this we still have each others backs. Taking a shaky breath I cross the short distance to Peeta's front door. Not even bothering to knock I walk in the door. I call in to the house ''Peeta"! the only response I recieved was a crash from upstairs. I figured he was having a flashback I knew there were two types of these one is where he will hang on to somthing until it is over at this point he is approachable the second he is a risk to himself and others. In this state you are supossed to knock him out but I don't think I can do that I was told this by Dr. Aurelius he told me this for my sake. I decide to talk to him carfully I walk up the stairs to his bedroom and slowly open the door. Inside there is broken glass from the rements of what looks to be a vase and blood coating some of the pieces There is a broken chair in the corner and a dent in the wall the size of a fist. Looks like he is in a bad situtiation the worst thing is that I can't see Peeta anywhere. I then here heavy panting coming from the bathroom followed by a bang.

Before I go in there I look to see what did this. It had to be triggered by somthing then I spot it. There is a painting sitting before the window the painting is of a mockinjay it is only part way done. He must have had a tainted memory of mockingjays that caused all this.

Carfully creeping up to the door I turn the shiny silver door knob slowly dreading what I might see inside. I swing the door open to see an unerving site. Soap is everywhere and broken plastic and glass litter the floor The pristine white bubbles are tainted by blood. This is not the worst part though peeta stands in the middle of the mess. His hair is matted and coated in blood and soap his shirt is riped and covered like his hair and pants. The most unerving part of him though is his eyes his once blue eyes are all black his hands have shards of glass and plastic the wounds are bleeding alot they will need to be wrapped soon. The moment he sees me he scowls and advances toward me.

* * *

**Short I know I will ubdate soon.**


	2. Deep in the valley

**Next chapter disclaimer I own nothing**

* * *

Peeta slowly stalked toward me. I knew this could be it I had to think of somthing."Peeta lets play real or not real" I said carfully. If possable his scowl deepened and he growled " Be quiet mutt". I was desperate to reach him so I did what I thoght might work. I sung Deep in the valley

"Deep in the valley they say

oh they say

a girl was buried by her sweet lover they say

oh they say

Her voice can be heard

oh her voice can be heard

in the night as sweet as honey they say

as sweet as honey they say

After the first stanza Peeta was back before I even relized what I was doing I was in his arms. He shocked me by wrapping his arms around me. "I was so worried" I said. "shhhh I am here and I am so sorry."He said soothingly

The rest of the day he painted me neither of us said a thing. I think we both longed for company. If asked we would have said we were preventing another flashback but we both know it gets lonley.

For dinner we went to my house when it was time for him to leave my heart longed to say somthing my brain said no but my heart did not listen.

He had one foot out the door when I said "Stay with me" My mind willed him in a chant 'Always' I think he suprised both of us by saying...

* * *

**What will he say stay tuned to find out. I apreciate some pointers on my writing you know...**


	3. new arangment

**Disclaimer I own nothing What will he say...**

* * *

"always" I was stunned but so greatfull he gave me a sheepish smile. I said "come on". He followed me upstairs to my bedroom both of us looked at each other. I took the first move and kicked off my shoes and socks and climbed into bed. Peeta followed suit. We both fell into a deep sleep.

_I was standing in front of all my freinds and family they were tied to posts and looked at me with pleading eyes. I tried to move but was frozen then president Snow walked over and wispered "you caused this 'girl on fire". Then one by one ending with Peeta they were alight into fire. I was crying over thier remains when I heard Peeta saying "katniss! Katniss! __**Wake**_** up"!**

I sat bolt upright gasping for air then I did somthign I never did. I cried. I felt warm strong arms rock me ever so gently and Peeta's voice reached my ears "shhhhshhhh it will be ok you are safe I am right here katniss." I nodded and snuggled in his chest. He said a little later "Katniss Does that happen often?" I nodded "me to" he said. We helped each other during the victory tour real or not real" I thought back to us wrapped in each others arms keeping one anothers demons at bay and helping one another out.

"real we kept the past away for one another" I said."Did it help" he asked I thought about the peacful lulling nights "yes" I said I then thought about what Peeta told me his nightmares were about. I did not want to set him off but I asked anyway. "Peeta what are your nightmares about and be honest." He sucked in a gulp of air and said "they are about me hurting you even when I was confused and thought I hated you I dreamed of hurting you and I would wake up wanting to be sure you were ok worried that you were hurt."

I compleplated this and came up with a some what dangerous but helpful idea. "Peeta what if ...we... helped one another out like in the ... victory tour." It took a minute before he got it. "katniss I would love that but it puts you at a large risk." he retorted " NO it would not I can handle myself please you have been through enogh with out worring about me" really I just wanted help but I would admit that to no one not even myself.

"ok if your sure he said."


	4. incident

**Next chapter disclaimer I own nothing I would appreciate some feedback...**

* * *

The new routine worked for both Peeta and I wake up go to our respective places, come to my house,eat, go to feelings will be hurt this way I thought. If I was being completly honest I would say that I wanted more then friends but I am not one for being honest in matters of the heart.

I woke up on a hot and I mean HOT saturday with Peeta gazing at me. He said " I am not going to work and it is to hot to hunt what about we do somthing together?" " Lets go swimming I know a place". He did not know about the lake and he gave me a weird look but nodded never the less.

Once at the lake we begain an afternoon of talking laughing and splashing it seems the odds were in our favor. But since when were the odds ever really in our favor. We were laughing in the lake then Peeta and I just slowly begain leaning in. The kiss is hard to decribe our wet bodies pressed firmly to one another his lips soft as vevlet. A million memories memories surged through me but one stuck 'you could live a thousand life times and never deserve him' I didn't deserve him he deserved better.

I pushed away and ran.

I slammed my door and slid down it and did somthing weak I cried. I sobbed and hit the floor until my knuckles blead. I heard the door being pounded and Peeta's frantic voice yelled Katniss. It eventually ceased and I was left to the night air.

The only thing that kept me from going in to depression was one thought ' Peeta will be happy.'

* * *

It had been months since I had seen Peeta we were back to our original routine. It was christmas eve and everything was closed snow assalted the ground. I woke up to a cat purring at the end of the bed. I climbed out of bed and ate bread left by Peeta ,going out the door I bundeled up tight before l braved the cold air.

I had a small haul and was cleaning off my arrows when I slipped on a rough patch of ice . I fell forward right on an arrow I felt the sharp pain as it entered my shoulder I hit my head hard on a rock and as I past out I thought 'there are no hospitals open today'.

* * *

Will Peeta be her knight in shining armor?


	5. Chapter 5

**Here is the long awaited chapter disclaimer I own nothing Peeta's pov**

* * *

I missed Katniss so much I loved her and I ruined it. I was so sorry for ruining the febble frienship we had put together it was all my fault how could I be so stupid. This is what I thought about while preparing some bread for the oven it was cold and the rolling heat washing over my body from the ovens did my sulking my mind good. I was so stupid it was a perfect afternoon and I completly ruined it with my actions. I thought she liked me to but I was mistaken I could never earn her trust I mourned.

I walked to the coat rack in the hall slipped on a thick brown coat and walked out into the bitter cold bone chilling wind to collect the meat that was sure to be there. It was not and what was worse was it looked like the light snow was quickly turning into a blizzard. Frantic I went back in grabbed a knife, fist aid kit and a quilt and ran to the fence all the while thinking 'let her be okay'.

Yelling her name and praying she would be okay when I saw her. She was pale, shivering,half covered in snow and bleeding with an arrow stuck in her shoulder. I ran over colected her things and picked her up cradling her to my chest and ran like the wind to the cabin by the lake we would freeze to death trying to get out of the woods.

Once there I lay the quilt out set her down on it and fixed her wound's as best as I could. It was a good posiability she could get an infection so I had to try my best to keep it clean. Chancing to leave her for a moment I collected some wood. I swear the moment the door closed a great rubble happened and it went dark. We were snowed in with little to no chance to was worse was Katniss was sick, we had a limited supply of food and wood and no one knew where we were. I begain cooking some rabbit over the fire and heard a slight rustle next to me followed by a moan of pain.

I went to Katniss's side and tenderly stroked her hair and cooed over her until she settled back to sleep. I knew she would be in pain the moment she woke so I was prolonging sleep as long as I could. Settiling down to eat I watched over Katniss and protected her until I could not keep my eyes open any more and slipped into oblivion.

* * *

**What will happen...**


	6. The truth

**What will happen still in Peeta's pov disclaimer I own nothing**

* * *

I hear a faint whimper from beside me. I awake to find katniss looking around frantic, confused and in pain. "shhhhh it is ok you got hurt and I found you we are in the cabin by the lake, snowed in it will be ok Just stay calm." I soothed she deflated slightly but looked worried like me what are we to do. We were running out of food and wood we were deep in the woods and no one knew we were no one checked on us and would asume we were in our houses riding out the storm not stuck in a cabin. I was worried and Katniss was injured and I was no doctor.

I fed her and gave her some water she then said " How did you find me?" I had to decide what to say if she did not love me I could not put her on the spot by saying I watched for you because I was worried so I said " I was taking a walk". Me being a good liar she belived me and went back to sleep. I watched her and wondered if she did love me. I mean she kissed back but I just did not know if that was to save my feelings or she was just suprised. I don't know how I could find out though.

Then new problem appeared what if she loved me but thought I did not love her. She knew I loved her at a time I never stopped even when I hated her under that I loved her it frustrated me to no end back then but my love pulled me out. I did not know what she felt though we needed to have a heart to heart but I was afraid what if she did not love me?

Some where along the line I must have fallen asleep because I woke up some time later to find a very sweaty Katniss next to me. I felt her head and relized she was burning up. I became frantic thinking it was blood poisinig I carfully took a tentive hand to her bandage thet was on her shoulder unwrapping it slowly I looked at the wound. It was fine probely the flu.

I then heard a wimper follwed by a "no" I looked to see katniss thrashing and dreaming I shook her slightly and said " shhhh you are safe it will be alright it is a nightmare". She awoke screming "Peeta" I scooped her up in my arms and shushed her she cried in my shoulder and slowly settled down. It was instinct to calm her by now a lulling normal rythem that I was use to it helped bring good memorys to me now.

After a while I had to say it I dreaded and look forward to what she might say it had to be done for us to have a future together...or not. We had to be tethered to each other or some one else. " Katniss" "hmm" her goes nothing or somthing"I love you".

* * *

**What will she say to that?**


	7. Love

**Sorry for not ubdating sooner Katniss pov disclaimer I own nothing.**

* * *

I was shocked I did not know what to say. I had a battle going on inside me My heart said say 'I love you too' but my brain said 'He deserves so much better'. I knew that what I said now would decide our fate. I knew that he would be better off without me I had hurt him so badly in the past. My heart said 'You loved him when he tossed you the bread you need each other'. No I thought I do love him so much it hurts but he would have children and a happy life without me how could I deny him that. I knew my desition he can't know I have feelings for him. My heart did not listen neither did fate. I heard my self say"I love you too".

His lips were on mine instantly. Every dought I ever had stopped right there I loved him and he loved me. I knew then that he would not find better he would not want to. He and I were conected why could I not see that before he made me whole. We had somthing no one else had we went from crushes to enemys to lovers so fast. We would not be us without it. I was so stupid I should have not let dought keep me from Peeta he was my better half yes I hurt him but he forgave me that is what love is. We have had our fights but we love each other so it does no matter. I am so happy I let my heart take over instead of my brain for once.

We broke apart and he said breathlessly "wow' I nodded and smiled he returned it instatly. Then he said "you need to rest". I was about to argue then I relized I was tired oh so tired. I nodded and dove under the warm blanket he Joined me we would freeze if we did'nt. I slipped in to a peacefull oblivon, with peeta by my side how it should be from now on.

**Peeta pov**

I was over the moon I could see the fight she was having over what to say when I said that I loved her. I was so happy when she said she had simlar feelings for a minute I was convinced she would say that she did'nt. I reached into my pocket and found the small box that I kept with me it was velvet green her favorite color. After the war I found the pearl I had given her in the games and had it made into a ring. I was mulling over when or how to ask her I was a little nervous. What would she say?

She loved me but was she wiling for it to be so fast? I did'nt want to lose her I mean I had just gotten her back. I opened the box and took out the ring it had a golden band with a fire design made out of gold holding the pearl. My favorite part of the band though was the words engraved in the inter piece of the ring 'To my girl on fire' I wispered.

I decided to practice what I would say "Katniss Everdeen I have loved you since the first time I saw you. We have made it through two hunger games a war if that is not love I don't know what love is. I lost you and hurt you in more ways then one yet you always come back to me for reasons unknown to me. I want to grow old with you as my wife going through all that life can offer together. I love you so much I can't risk losing you ever again would you do me the great honor of being my wife?"

" No I said that won't do it has to be better." A soft voice beside me said "That was perfect Peeta I thought that was so sweet Yes I will be your wife."

* * *

**Oh so sweet I loved this chapter. Please give your thoughts**


	8. The fallen are among us

**sorry for the long wait test, homework ugh. So here it is disclaimer I own nothing Katniss pov**

* * *

I was stunned at him saying all this. I knew he was going to wait to ask me but I don't know why. I was so afraid that somthing might come between us now that is less likely. I will never regret my desion his words won my heart always.

**Peeta's pov**

* * *

I did not have any idea that she was listening! She said yes my mind was in ecstasy at the thought we were engaged and for real. I was stunned I for once was speechless I sputtered out " I ..you... when.. did.. wha.. how... ummmm."

Katniss however said giggling slightly"oh just put the ring on my finger and kiss me" I did as I was told in a sort of daze. We were smileing like idiots and just when we were leaning in for another kiss...

" Whoahhhh looks like we have to get Effie down here for planning and oh a couple hundred cameras to catch the wedding of the starcrossed loverssss" Haymitch said in his classic drawl. It seems the storm had ended and he was the search party.

* * *

**Some months later (fall) Third person**

The gourgeos shower of bright deep gold, velvet red and sunset orange glinted delightfully in the evening sun and crisp cool wind settting the seen as the bridel music began. A tall handosome man with deep blue pools for eyes and bright golden hair guided with his eyes the steps of his beloved.

Her gray eyes glinted with nevousness she was wearing a simple white dress that fit tight, her hair put in an elabrate braid over top her head. She then chaught sight of her lover and smiled it was as if he were the only person in the world.

As vows were said the guests watched in perfect harmony. There was of course the victors and the tall musclar man with dark hair and gray eyes that gave the bride away but not before wispering "up you go Catnip". Then ther was the drunkered who for the first and the last time in several years was (don't faint on me now) sober.

Then there were the familys and some select others but the groom and bride had given the fallen invitation's to. The golden net glinting in the sun held by drift wood over the couple would not have been strange execpt by that time the sun had set. The bread glowing slightly on the table as though it were burning was certanly a strange happening. The dress that the bride was wearing bursting in flames at the last second then dissapearing was very odd. Then the mokingjays singing a four note tune when no one did it before hand was a little less then normal. Then a gorgeous little flower floating from the slivery clouds seemingly from no were after the couple broke apart caused the bride to cry into her husbands shoulder,but no one did anything but cry or smile. The bride looked to heaven and said holding up the exisite flower "I love and miss you Prim, thank you".

The groom left for a moment then returned moments later and as the shower of leaves danced all around swirling around them as the names were added to the guests list for all to see

_Finnick_

_The Mellarks_

_Cinna_

_Rue_

_Prim_

Then as deep in the medow was chirped by the mockingJays floating gracfully in the wind.

_Mr. Everdeen_

Was added to the list. Then voices rang out "Mr. and Mrs. Mellark" everyone cried at that point, Why you might ask because the voices that rang out were the voices of the dead.

* * *

**Oh I am close to tears. That is it for this story review please.**


End file.
